Composite materials have desirable material properties such as relatively low material weight that are useful in certain circumstances. Many metallic materials have desirable material properties, such as strength, ductility, and high temperature resistance that are useful in certain circumstances. Engineers appreciate that the joining of metal and composite materials often presents many design challenges. A strong joining interface between the metallic and composite materials would allow a structure to utilize the desired properties of both materials. Accordingly, there is a demand for further contributions in this area of technology.